Santa Claus is coming to town
by Faniicat
Summary: Eu não fui uma boa menina esse ano. Se eu tivesse sido, papai noel teria trazido algo melhor pra mim de natal do que ser despejada do meu apartamento e ficar presa no mesmo lugar que ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Inuyasha Taisho.' Shortfic, I
1. So be good for goodness sake

**Santa Claus is coming to town**

-

Por: Faniicat

-

"_You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He's making a list  
And checking it twice  
Gonna find out  
Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees when you are sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows when you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake_"

/Sugarcult.

-

**20 de dezembro de 2009, Manhattan.**

Tudo bem, isso é normal. Quero dizer, desde o nosso primeiro momento na terra, quando somos desalojados de nossa casa quentinha e confortável para um mundo frio e desconhecido, é um fato irrefutável de que somos despejados. Não é nenhuma novidade. Não é nem grande coisa! O fato de ter acontecido comigo só prova o quão _bobo_ isso é.

Eu não preciso me desesperar.

Isso, Kagome, boa menina, inspire e expire bem lentamente...

Porra, quem eu estou querendo enganar?! Eu fui despejada do meu apartamento (qualquer confusão boba e perfeitamente reparável quanto ao pagamento do aluguel... Dos últimos quatro meses. Mas a culpa não foi minha, de verdade, foi só um engano, ninguém precisava me EXPULSAR de lá!), é quase véspera de natal e eu não faço a MENOR idéia de onde eu possa ficar.

Eu nem tenho dinheiro para pagar um hotel descente... Porque, hum, a pensão que meu pai me deixou só sai dia 5 do mês (e ano!) que vem e a do mês passado meio que já acabou. Onde é que foi parar o espírito natalino dessa gente? O que eles esperam que eu faça? Que eu me abrigue debaixo de uma ponte e cante Jingle Bell Rock na esperança que alguém me dê uma esmola?

Tudo bem, eu estou exagerando um pouquinho. Preciso ser racional nesse momento. A coisa mais lógica a se fazer seria ir pra casa da Sango, eu sempre passo o natal com ela e o marido de qualquer forma, são meus dois melhores amigos desde que eu me entendo por gente – sabe, dês do meu primeiro despejo, do útero da minha mãe. Mas... Mas... Mas eu simplesmente _não posso_.

Não dá. Eu não posso ir pra lá esse ano, porque _ele_ vai estar lá.

Aquele estúpido arrogante e sem coração roubou (além da minha sanidade, paz de espírito e três anos de noivado inúteis da minha existência) os MEUS dois melhores amigos e ELE vai pra lá este natal! E daí que também são amigos dele de infância? Eu sou a mulher pobre e frágil aqui. Caham, mais ou menos. E, se eu já não podia ir antes, porque eu não consigo nem cogitar a idéia de ver o Inuyasha outra vez, agora mesmo é que eu não vou pra lá de jeito nenhum! Humilhada, expulsa e sem-teto.

Eu quase posso vê-lo abrir aquele conhecido sorriso sardônico, como se me dissesse 'sempre soube que isso ia acontecer' sem nem mesmo precisar abrir a boca. E é claro que eu não posso me sujeitar a isso, não posso perder o pouco de dignidade que ainda me resta.

Mas se eu não for...

Bem que a mamãe falou que eu ia me arrepender de mudar de país quando aparecesse uma emergência. Droga, odeio quando ela está certa. Talvez eu devesse ter ficado em um subúrbio londrino sem qualquer esperança enquanto meus melhores amigos e meu namorado se mudavam para Nova York. Ok, talvez não.

O que eu vou fazer?

Meu Deus... Eu não posso ir. Se há um jeito de ficar pior do que sozinha, cheia de malas no frio absurdo dessa cidade sem uma casa para voltar, esse jeito habita o mesmo cômodo que Inuyasha Taisho, seja ele qual for.

**oOo**

Quando eu disse que o único jeito de piorar a minha situação estava situado no mesmo cômodo que Inuyasha, eu esqueci que isto é Manhattan num inverno abaixo de zero e que meu nome do meio é azar, em suma, começou a nevar. Não floquinhos escassos e delicados, mas bolas de neve que derretia em contato com o meu corpo e eu comecei a tiritar de frio três vezes mais forte. Eu permaneci sentada no meu banco, resistindo bravamente enquanto a neve se acumulava sobre os ombros do meu casaco.

Por mais ou menos um três minutos e meio, foi aí que eu... Mudei de opinião (desistir é para os fracos, mas apenas as pessoas inteligentes mudam de opinião). Se eu ficasse lá ia morrer de hipotermia, fato.

Então eu andei, andei e andei (por todas as _quatro_ quadras até a casa da Sango). E, sinceramente? Agora que eu estou aqui no elevador, admito que foi tudo drama, eu nem me importo em ver o Inuyasha de novo, depois de quase um ano. Na verdade, dez meses e uns vinte e três dias, só para constar. Porque eu superei totalmente, sou uma mulher madura e independente, é isso. As portas metálicas se abriram diretamente na sala do apartamento onde Sango me esperava, com ambas as mãos nos quadris e aquele ar pedante nos olhos verdes.

Incrível como a imagem de Sango nessa posição ainda me assusta. Tudo bem, não sou madura e independente, até porque isso no meu dicionário significa velha e sozinha.

"Kagome, _o que diabos está acontecendo_?" Eu abri a boca para responder, inutilmente, já que Sango continuou a falar sem me dar tempo. "No que você estava pensando, sua maluca? Ficar tomando banho de neve em um banco de praça? Você devia ter vindo para cá no exato segundo em que saiu do apartamento!"

Talvez eu não devesse ter ligado pra ela choramingando tanto pela injustiça do mundo de, logo eu, ter que estar desalojada em meio a uma nevasca enquanto todo mundo tomava chocolate quente em frente à lareira vendo os anúncios de promoções natalinas na TV.

"É, Sango, é bom ver você também." Eu sabia que estava com cara de cachorro sem dono, Sango abandonou a pose autoritária e veio correndo me abraçar, gritando para Miroku sair do sofá e vir buscar as malas, quando ele apareceu, abriu aquele sorriso aquecedor de almas que só nosso melhor amigo pode dar. Viu? Estava sendo boba, com eles eu sempre estaria em casa.

"Meu Deus, garota, que furacão pegou você no caminho?"

Eu ri, totalmente sem graça, consciente do meu cabelo revirado e cheio de pontos brancos e úmidos e do meu jeans empapado.

"Continua linda, é claro." Independente das minhas roupas encharcadas, foi a voz que veio de trás de Miroku que me deixou gelada por dentro. Escorado no umbral da porta, Inuyasha parecia de algum modo mais alto e grande. Por alguns segundos eu não consegui desviar o olhar, ele tinha cortado o cabelo cor de ébano na altura da base do pescoço. Eu sempre adorei os cabelos longos dele, mas aquele desalinho súbito me pareceu inesperadamente sexy. Seu tom respingava sarcasmo e seu olhar era desafiador e aí eu não tive tanta certeza assim se ele era melhor do que a neve. Poxa, eu canto Jingle Bell Rock tão bem.

"Foi um furacão bem forte, Miroku, a ponto de eu realmente vir pra cá no final das contas." Eu repliquei, sorrindo para Miroku ainda em meio aos braços de Sango.

"Como se ela não fosse vir pra cá de qualquer jeito." Sango comentou também pra ele, piscando como se eu nem estivesse ali. "Vai pegar uma toalha enquanto eu e o Miroku guardamos suas malas."

"É rapidinho, a gente só vai precisar de umas vinte viagens de ida e volta pra conseguir levar isso tudo." Eu dei a língua para o Miroku e sua bobeira, tentando não rir. Apesar de tudo, eu sentia meu corpo tenso, estancado no lugar sob o olhar familiar e irritante do ser restante na sala.

Virei em direção ao corredor dos quartos, onde ficava a dispensa de roupas de cama e de banho (A casa da Sango é linda e enorme, tem dispensas, salas e quartos para tudo que se imaginar.), tomando cuidado para não deixar meus olhos recaírem sobre Inuyasha. Vai ficar tudo mais simples para mim se eu simplesmente fingir que ele não existe.

Mas é claro que eu não tenho direito a ter paz. O encosto me seguiu.

Eu abri a porta do armário, errando o rosto dele por milímetros e comecei a procurar a gaveta de toalhas.

"Parece que você ainda não aprendeu a controlar seu dinheiro, não é?" Eu não respondi, mas achei a gaveta e tirei uma toalha azul de dentro dela. Foi preferível me ocupar de secar meu cabelo rebelde e molhado do que dar atenção à Inuyasha. Ficamos algum tempo em um silêncio sagrado e só Deus sabe por que ele resolveu quebrá-lo. "Desculpe, esqueci que é um dos seus 'tópicos sensíveis'. Vou falar de outra coisa, prometo. Aliás por quanto tempo você pretende ficar secando seu couro cabeludo? As pontas estão encharcadas também."

Eu tirei rapidamente a toalha de cima da minha cabeça e lancei a ele um olhar cortante.

"Vai mesmo ficar de criancice e continuar me ignorando? Achei que tivesse resolvido agir como uma mulher, e não como uma criança, quando decidiu vir para cá, ao invés de ser infantil e deixar de vir só porque eu estaria aqui."

"Deus sabe que minha vida estaria muito melhor se eu tivesse ficado de criancice, bem longe de você, mas eu não tive opção."

"Hum, sem opção significa sem namorado também, ótimo. Incrível como a sua vida não funciona sem mim. E imagina se estivesse de criancice, nossa!"

"Você é ridículo." Eu desviei atenção do meu cabelo e joguei a toalha sobre o ombro, tentando ignorar como eu tremia de frio e de raiva. "E, se eu estou sendo infantil, o que você está sendo então? Andando atrás de mim tentando me provocar como uma criança mimada?"

Eu passei reto ao seu lado, andando de volta para sala.

"_Tentando_ te provocar?"

Babaca.

**OoO**

Isso vai ser difícil.

Já estava de noite, nós estávamos na sala de televisão, quando a Sango me aparece com várias caixas embrulhadas em papéis de presente coloridos.

"Esses são os seus presentes, né Inuyasha?" Ela perguntou com um enorme sorriso animado no rosto.

"São sim, Sango, obrigado por trazer. E, antes que você pergunte, _não_, você não pode saber o que é o seu. Nem o de ninguém." O sorriso dela murchou um pouco e eu ri, sentindo uma onda de _flashback_ atravessar meu corpo. Só que a cena que eu revi tinha mudanças sutis, como por exemplo, ao invés de estar deitada na almofada de um dos sofás com as pernas no colo de Miroku, eu estava abraçada com Inuyasha, descansando o rosto em seu peito e brincando com as mechas do cabelo comprido que ele tinha.

Então, tentando me livrar dos pensamentos indesejados eu olhei para os presentes. A maior caixa, quadrada, estava destinada ao Miroku – forçando os olhos deu para ler na letra grande e de imprensa de Inuyasha, a retangular era para Sango, assim como a outra, consideravelmente menor... Isso significa que a última caixa de presentes. Não. Ele não fez isso. Eu disse que não vinha! Forcei bem a vista para o cartãozinho minúsculo...

"É, a caixa rosa é o seu presente." Ele soou propositalmente entediado, mas com o olhar de relance que eu lancei a ele deu pra ver claramente que tinha um sorriso divertido despontando no canto do rosto. Encrespei os olhos.

Garota, FOCO!

Ok, agora eu tenho um problema.

É claro que eu tenho presentes para o Miroku e a Sango (nem ouço o que a Sango está dizendo, acho que pra mim, neste momento tenho maiores preocupações.), mesmo que eu não viesse, passaria aqui depois... Mas eu não comprei nada para o Inuyasha.

Claro que não!

Esse... Esse... Argh! Ele faz essas coisas de propósito, eu sei que é. Idiota. O que eu vou fazer? Todas as lojas estão lotadas com aqueles despreparados que fazem compras de ultima hora! Ah, legal, agora _eu_ sou um deles! Droga.

Inuyasha se levantou da poltrona e deu um beijo de boa noite em Sango, depois se aproximou de mim.

"O que foi querida, esqueceu meu presente no seu antigo apartamento?" Controlei minha vontade de bufar – e agarrar o abajur no criado mudo atrás de mim e quebrá-lo na cabeça dele. Não posso não dar nada pra ele. Aí ele vai ser a vítima e eu vou soar _realmente_ infantil.

Eu te odeio, Inuyasha.

Ele aproveitou meu momento de distração para dar um beijo na minha testa, piscando um olho pra mim irritantemente.

"Você é um imbecil!" Ok, talvez eu tenha dito isso num tom um pouco alto demais.

"Boa noite pra você também, Kagome, te amo." Eu podia ouvir ele rindo mesmo quando fechou a porta da sala e me deixou lá dentro, fumegando de ira. Eu realmente te odeio, Inuyasha.

Espera, eu disse difícil? Vai ser muito, muito mais que isso. E a minha testa ainda está quente no lugar onde ele encostou.

**OoO**

**N/A:** Meus pinguiiiins! Meu presente de natal atrasado para vocês...

Ok, eu SEI que não devia postar mais nada dividido em capítulos, mas foi incontrolável. A propósito, não eu NÃO DESISTI de república, eu estou tentando terminar o capítulo 16 o mais rápido possível, mas tá difícil. A boa notícia é que meu PC foi pro conserto e volta esse mês ainda. Não desistam de mim, por favor, e me desculpem pela demora, eu realmente sinto muito.

De qualquer forma, espero que gostem e se divirtam com a historinha nova, e se puderem deixar reviews, eu vou ficar muito feliz.

Milhares de beijos, feliz natal atrasado e um MARAVILHOSO 2010 pra vocês!


	2. Lights will guide you home

**Santa Claus is coming to town**

-

Por: Faniicat

-

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed,  
When you get what you want, but not what you need,  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you"_

/Coldplay

-

**21 de dezembro de 2009, Manhattan**

Eu estou em uma missão, digo a mim mesma enquanto termino de aplicar o rímel em frente ao espelho, eu não vou ficar por baixo, de jeito nenhum. Eu vou ao shopping, vou comprar algo espetacular e generoso à Inuyasha em um lindo embrulho natalino e dessa vez _eu_ vou ser o gato que engoliu o canário.

Em suma, sair, comprar o presente, ser feliz para sempre. É um bom plano. Rápido, prático, fácil de lembrar. É, é isso.

Tem apenas um minúsculo _porém_.

Este ínfimo porém é: Não faço a menor das idéias do que comprar para ele.

É extremamente frustrante não saber o que comprar para Inuyasha. Desde que eu posso me lembrar, todos os anos eu me programava desde cedo, pensando nos mínimos detalhes para comprar o presente perfeito.

Esse ano eu não... É, não.

Mas eu não consigo pensar em nada que seja _bom_ o suficiente, dar a ele uma camisa pólo – são as favoritas, ou um sapato de couro italiano, ou uma carteira da LV, tudo isso eu já fiz. E, como eu acabei de descobrir, eu não posso comprar, sei lá, um daqueles jogos de sabonetes que você compra para as suas tias velhas para Inuyasha e só. O presente dele tem que ser perfeito, eu quero ver aquele lindo rostinho constrangido e incapaz de conter a satisfação pelo presente. E por ter me colocado nesta encruzilhada, é claro.

De qualquer forma, estou confiante. O shopping é um conjunto de várias ruas repletas de opções e eu vou conseguir encontrar o presente perfeito. Exato.

Sorrio para o espelho depois de retocar a camada do batom claro e jogo a bolsa por cima do ombro, o que eu vejo no reflexo é uma mulher decidida, perfeitamente pronta para conseguir o melhor presente já inventado para ex-noivos sádicos melhores amigos dos nossos melhores amigos que vão passar o natal conosco já que fomos despejadas de nossos apartamentos.

(Quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou a única garota estranha o suficiente para acabar numa situação dessas!)

**oOo**

Deus!

Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha me precipitado um pouquinho.

Acontece que eu fiquei mais de quatro horas no shopping. Eu andei, andei, andei, parei para beber um café, andei, andei, andei, dei uma passadinha do toilet, andei, andei e aí finalmente... Eu andei mais um pouco. Eu acho que eu visitei toda e cada uma das lojas e eu não achei _nada_ que tivesse o efeito 'wow' que eu estou procurando. Quero dizer, achar, eu achei, muitas coisas que tivessem o efeito 'wow', um vestido maravilhoso super decotado nas costas da D&G, uma bolsa de couro curtido e aplicações metálicas divina de Salvatore Ferragamo, umas mules Manolo inacreditáveis, os novos óculos da MK (que eu tive que sacar meu cartão platina para comprar porque só estavam aceitando os cartões que tinham sido registrados na lista vip Michael Kors, já que era pré-venda da próxima coleção), enfim, achei coisas incríveis... Mas sabe como é né, elas não cairiam exatamente como uma luva no Inuyasha.

Dane-se, eu comprei assim mesmo.

Mas agora, subindo para o apartamento de Sango, eu não consigo evitar de me sentir um pouco culpada rodeada de todas essas sacolas. Elas parecem dizer '_Sua tolinha, você foi _despejada_, acha que tem condições de nos comprar? Haha, você vai virar uma sem-teto desse jeito!_' e eu mal consigo olhar para elas.

Na verdade, todas elas são umas hipócritas, já que enquanto eu estava nas lojas elas sussurravam coisas amorosas sobre como eu estava linda e como elas me faziam bem e que com elas eu nem me lembrava do estúpido do Inuyasha.

Ai, se a Sango me vê lotada de sacolas desse jeito, ela vai arrancar meu couro com um canivetinho suíço a sangue frio. Ok, agora é entrar o mais silenciosamente o possível e evitar encontrar alguém, fácil, meu quarto nem é longe.

Pegar todas essas sacolas de uma vez é que é mais difícil.

Ótimo, agora é só ir andando até lá, a sala estava vazia ta vendo? Não preciso ficar tão paranóica, ninguém com nenhuma arma branca à vista, se pelo menos eu conseguisse não fazer barulho com o salto da sandália...

"Você não está um pouquinho velha demais para se esgueirar pelos corredores não?" Maldição! O susto foi tão grande que metade das minhas compras saíram voando das minhas mãos e aterrissaram de forma pouco graciosa no piso. Inuyasha, você é um amorzinho, será que eu já te disse isso, querido?

Que pessoa conveniente.

Hey, espera aí...

"Você me chamou de _velha_?" Senti meus olhos se estreitarem e tenho a mais perfeita consciência de que, dada a temperatura crescente do meu rosto, eu estou ficando vermelha. Cadê o tal canivete quando é realmente necessário? Eu realmente, _realmente_ odeio o Inuyasha.

Inuyasha começou a rir, aquela risada alta e clara e eu me encolhi me perguntando se era a melhor hora de discutir com ele – A Sango sempre pode ser atraída pelos risos/gritos/onomatopéias de ossos se partindo. Contei até dez mentalmente, em _finlandês_, tentando me acalmar.

"E eu não estou me esgueirando." Declarei, tentando parecer sóbria e digna, como uma daquelas pessoas que, não importa o que digam, sempre parecem que estão falando a verdade.

"Oh, não está?"

"Claro que não, Inuyasha, você só... Me assustou."

"Quer dizer que você não estava tentando passar despercebida por causa das suas amiguinhas aí?" Ele me perguntou sorrindo maldosamente, indicando as minhas sacolas. Sorrindo como... Diabos, _sorrindo como_ _o gato que engoliu o canário_. "Que você não estava nem ao menos amaldiçoando o barulho do salto do sapato?"

"Inuyasha, vamos deixar bem claro que _eu não sou velha_, mas também não sou nenhuma adolescente imatura que tem que se esconder e se incomoda por coisas pequenas como o barulho irritantemente alto e... Enfim, o barulho comum de sapatos de salto." Suspirei, tentando soar entediada com aquela conversa. "Já passei dessa fase."

"Entendo, desculpe então, eu só achei... Deixa pra lá, passou bastante tempo, não é? Talvez eu não te conheça mais." Por um segundo eu o encarei francamente, desarmada pelo tom das palavras dele. Mas isso morreu em um segundo. "SANGO, VOCÊ VIU MEU CASACO?"

"CALA A BOCA, INUYASHA!" E ele começou a rir da minha cara de novo.

"Isso porque você _não_ está se escondendo. Tsc, é claro que eu ainda conheço você, querida." Inuyasha deu aquela maldita piscadela sexy e convencida dele e eu me senti fumegar de ódio. "Tira essa cara de maníaca do parque, garota, a Sango não está em casa."

Eu senti meus ombros relaxarem instantaneamente com a informação.

Cogitei milhares de coisas a dizer, mas descobri que nenhuma delas me faria parecer menos idiota naquele instante, então eu só me abaixei e comecei a recolher as sacolas com um gosto amargo na boca.

Eu estava me sentindo culpada, pega no flagra, infantil e... E com um formigamento de decepção pelo corpo, algo parecido com a sensação de fracasso. Eu era uma farsa. Eu sou uma farsa. Não importa o quanto eu diga a mim mesma que eu _sou_ uma mulher, que eu sou decidida e independente e todas aquelas coisas adultas que eu deveria ser, eu não sou.

Parece que Inuyasha tem razão. Que ele sempre teve razão. Que eu não sei administrar nem a minha vida, muito menos o meu dinheiro.

De repente, eu tive que fazer força contra a vontade de chorar.

"Toma." Sem me preocupar em levantar da minha pose ajoelhada no chão eu ergui a cabeça para encarar Inuyasha me estendendo os dois pacotes que faltavam. Ele leu meus olhos, uma habilidade antiga que eu achava que tivesse desaparecido e de repente não havia resquício de humor ou sadismo em seu rosto. Até o sorriso irritante não estava mais ali.

Aquilo não me fez sentir melhor.

Peguei minhas coisas das mãos dele e me levantei, andando o mais rápido possível para o meu quarto.

Ao chegar lá, deixei as compras em qualquer lugar junto da porta e sentei na cama, sem nem ao menos tirar os sapatos, e senti meus olhos arderem com as gotinhas que começaram a se formar nas beiradas.

Pouco tempo depois minha porta se abriu de novo e Inuyasha entrou, em outra oportunidade eu teria me divertido em vê-lo hesitar, é um fato tão raro. Incrível como tão pouco tempo com ele reabre feridas antigas desse jeito. Ele se encaminhou e sentou perto de mim na cama.

Não sei por quanto tempo nós dois ficamos ali, mudos e imóveis.

"Kagome." Inuyasha me chamou com a voz séria e foi impossível não arrastar meus olhos de volta para ele. "Desculpe."

"Pelo que?" Fiquei com raiva da minha voz fraca e rouca e das duas linhas molhadas que cortavam minhas bochechas, por parecer fraca na frente dele de novo.

"Por tudo. Dizer que você é infantil, que não sabe controlar seu dinheiro, por te incomodar quanto à Sango... Sinto muito." Por incrível que pareça, o fato de eu saber que ele estava sendo sincero me irritou.

"Nada que você nunca tenha me dito." Eu apontei, com a voz levemente ácida. "Nada que não seja verdade."

"Eu sei e eu sinto muito por isso também. Não estou tornando as coisas mais fáceis para você, não é? Quantas vezes nesses dois dias você já repetiu para si mesma que me odeia?" O toque de riso na voz dele me fez rir um pouquinho também.

"Algumas." Eu funguei, esfregando as lágrimas restantes. "Algumas _milhares_."

"Prometo que eu não vou mais—"

"Não prometa nada!" Eu o interrompi antes que ele pudesse tentar terminar aquela frase. "Não tente ser caridoso comigo, Inuyasha, eu posso agüentar qualquer coisa que você tentar."

Sei que devo estar parecendo uma menininha teimosa agora.

"Eu sei que eu não sou a adulta responsável e equilibrada que eu deveria ser, mas eu vou, você não precisa --, melhor, você não _pode_ me tratar como se eu fosse frágil e precisasse que você _pegue leve_."

"Se você diz, quem sou eu para contestar." Inuyasha sorriu e se levantou da cama se preparando para ir embora, mas antes se virou para mim de novo. "Não seja."

Eu o encarei confusa.

"Não tente ser a adulta responsável e equilibrada que você acha que tem que ser Kagome, essa não é você, e você não tem porque mudar."

Ele se abaixou e, exatamente como na noite anterior, plantou um beijo na minha testa antes de se virar e sair do quarto. No entanto o beijo de hoje não tinha nada de semelhante com o beijo que ele me deu ontem de pura implicância.

O que eu não falei para ele, foi que eu não deixei que ele terminasse a promessa porque eu tenho muito medo de algum dia acreditar de novo em qualquer promessa que ele me faça.

**oOo**

Acabou que foi tudo inútil, eu fiquei tão abalada naquele momento à tarde que esqueci completamente das compras e quando Sango chegou da rua e foi falar comigo... Bom, tinham vários pacotes amontoados no chão perto do batente e eu tomei um puxão-de-orelha milenar. Mas de alguma forma eu estava me sentindo melhor, sei que não devia tão bem quanto sei que foi porque Inuyasha disse... Ele disse que eu não precisava mudar.

E finalmente ouvir algo de bom fez com que algo aqui dentro doesse menos. De qualquer forma estávamos todos à mesa, aproveitando o jantar e conversando sobre nossas antigas histórias de adolescente. E eu me sinto em casa.

"É, eu sei, eu me lembro! O Nate ficou duas semanas com aquele olho roxo que eu fiz e ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que ele estava com os amigos e tinha ganhado uma cotovelada sem querer do Ed!" Inuyasha riu, aquela risada cristalina dele que, pela primeira vez em muitos meses, não me incomoda em ouvir, pelo contrário, me faz bem, me faz bem como fazia antigamente. "Ele era um idiota, vinha pedindo por aqueles socos há muito tempo." Inuyasha resmungou.

"Ah, ta bom, porque você deu aquele soco nele porque você é o herói dos fracos e indefesos em quem ele vivia batendo." Eu revirei os olhos com a ironia. "Até parece!"

"Claro que foi por isso." Miroku e Sango começaram a rir e eu apontei para eles.

"Viu? Não sou só eu que sei que não foi por isso."

"Fala sério, Inuyasha, você só socou o garoto porque ele ficava dando em cima da Kagome toda vez que ela passava a menos de dez metros de distância dele." O Miroku tomou minha defesa, ainda rindo. "Como foi que você disse, mesmo? Ah, sim, 'e se você chegar _perto_ de falar com a minha garota de novo, não vai sobrar um único dente dentro da sua boca nojenta, estamos entendidos?'. Inuyasha, não tente mudar os fatos, até porque aquilo foi muito legal."

"Não é bem assim que eu me lembro."

"Mas eu me lembro muito bem! Você era mais ciumento e insuportável naquela época do que eu achava possível! Se bem que não melhorou muito não."

"Ah, ta, porque você era uma santa completamente livre de defeitos mundanos como o ciúme, não é, Kagome?" Inuyasha riu e eu fiquei quieta. Droga, sabe aquela coisa de 'não cutuque a onça com vara curta'? Pois é né. "Deixa eu ver a lista das meninas que você adoravelmente jogou contra a parede para mandar pararem de falar comigo... Teve a Ayame, a Jenny, a Yura, a Sarah e a lista continua até chegar em ninguém mais ninguém menos que Kikyou Yazawa."

"Hey, espera aí, eu tive ótimos motivos para ter uma conversinha com todas elas, _especialmente_ com a Yazawa!"

"Ótimo, eu tive também."

"Há há, sem essa, Inuyasha, _você_ era o galinha, não eu."

"Eu era galinha _antes_ de namorar você, querida, se lembra dessa parte?"

"Claro que sim, Kikyou Yazawa é que parecia não se lembrar muito bem." Eu revirei os olhos mais uma vez. "Ou você se esqueceu do porque eu ter ido falar com ela?"

"Claro que não, querida: Ciúme."

"Inuyasha, você só cresceu por fora para o seu ego absurdamente grande continuar cabendo aí dentro, sério, isso é impressionante." Ele me lançou um olhar torto. "E de qualquer forma, eu só estava cuidando do que era _meu_, já que o seu fã-clube – você ainda se lembra dele? – não parecia querer entender que você estava namorando. E você não ajudava em muita coisa nesse aspecto."

"Você acha que a gente deveria interromper?" Eu parei de repente e me virei para Sango, que tinha falado, me lembrando que ela e Miroku ainda estava ali. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e, incapaz de segurar, comecei a rir. Quando eu vi, Inuyasha também estava rindo ao meu lado. "Eles são loucos."

"Eu sei, querida, mas fazer o que né? Sempre foi assim."

Isso era verdade, as discussões de Inuyasha Taisho e Kagome Higurashi eram lendárias, principalmente na escola, quase toda semana era possível ouvir os meus gritos pelo corredor – sim, o Inuyasha _sempre_ foi esse arrogante irritante que adora implicar comigo até me levar ao cúmulo da raiva.

"É bom ter vocês de volta." Miroku comentou e imediatamente eu parei de rir, minha garganta se apertando instantaneamente. Miroku percebeu e tratou de se emendar. "Inuyasha, que horas são?"

"Não sei, perdi meu relógio na mudança, ele tava em uma caixa de objetos pessoais que sumiu do caminhão só Deus sabe como." Ele suspirou.

"Mudança?" Como assim mudança?

" É, eu aluguei um apartamento mais perto do trabalho. Agora eu posso ir a pé ao invés de ter que pegar o carro todo dia de manhã." Mas... Mas... _Mas e o nosso apartamento_? Eu estou me roendo para perguntar, mas eu não consigo achar a coragem necessária. Existe um vidro fino e frágil entre a conversa descontraída de agora e todas as nossas mágoas do passado que eu não estou disposta a atravessar.

"Eu não vendi."

E, mais uma vez, ele podia ver tudo pelo meu rosto. É nisso que dá conhecer alguém a vida inteira, mas eu nem conseguia me importar graças à onda de alívio que varreu o meu corpo. Ele ainda está lá, intacto.

Parte de mim ainda está presa lá dentro e, pelo olhar que nós trocamos, eu descobri que parte dele também.

**oOo**

**N/A:** E aqui está o segundo capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado dele, eu adorei escrevê-lo. 8) E nem demorei muito não é? Mas eu estou com um pouquinho de pressa, então a nota fica para depois.

Muito, muito, muito obrigada à:

_Individua do mal_, _ilikeKagome_, _Nika Valliere_, _Juh_, _Bunie Boo_, _Kagome(sami)_, _DaySerafini_.


	3. I can't breathe without you

**Santa Claus is coming to town**

-

Por: Faniicat

-

"_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

'_cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds,_

_But it's killing me see you go after all this time_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of end you don't really wanna see_

'_cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a cleanbreak, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you,_

_But I have to._

_Breathe without you,_

_But I have to."_

/Taylor Swift

-

"Eu prometo que vai ser assim para sempre." Inuyasha murmurou ao pé do meu ouvido, me abraçando mais contra seu corpo. Eu sorri e virei de frente para ele.

"Para sempre com as minhas roupas espalhadas pela casa, compras frenéticas e brigas sem mais nem menos?" Perguntei e ele riu. Fechei os olhos, aproveitando o som que eu mais gostava no mundo.

Inuyasha apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e com a outra tirou o cabelo espalhado pelo meu rosto, colocando atrás da orelha, em segundos eu podia sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus novamente.

Incrível como ele era meu namorado desde a adolescência e meu coração nunca deixou de acelerar quando ele me beija. Abri os olhos e um sorriso, me perguntando em silêncio se a vida podia ficar melhor.

Não, não podia.

Seus braços enlaçaram a minha cintura e ele se acomodou para dormir, corri meus dedos pelos fios negros, orgulhosa de mim mesma por estar ali com ele, afinal, sendo nós dois quem somos, superando nosso dia a dia, por mais difícil que às vezes se tornasse.

"Você significa tudo para mim." Sussurrei ao pé do seu ouvido e Inuyasha abriu um sorriso sonolento, me abraçando mais forte.

Agora e sempre.

**oOo**

Acordei com um sobressalto e o coração batendo rápido no peito.

Por alguns segundos eu fiquei encarando o escuro do quarto, a parede levemente azulada pela luz fria do nascer do sol que se infiltrava pelas cortinas, tentando reorganizar os meus pensamentos.

Nunca foi fácil para mim esquecer Inuyasha de vez, qualquer idiota – até mesmo _ele_ – pode ver isso, mas fazia algum tempo que eu não sonhava com momentos como aquele e acordava com um formigamento no corpo inteiro, como se ele tivesse acabado de me tocar de verdade. Eu não me lembrava que doía tanto.

Suspirei esfregando os olhos e tirando a franja do rosto, sentindo como se eu estivesse voltando no tempo, regredindo cada hora mais. Daqui a pouco eu vou estar de novo com meu antigo uniforme de líder de torcida gritando com Inuyasha pelos corredores.

Se bem que a única diferença seria o uniforme.

(Será que ele ainda caberia em mim? Hum...)

Ok, Kagome, sem surtar a essa hora da manhã.

Levantei da cama e fui até o banheiro da suíte, quase caindo de cara no chão ao tropeçar no tapetinho – nisso que dá não acender a luz -, quase gritando que fiquei cega – nisso que dá acender aquela luz forte sem me preparar -, quase esquecendo que tinha ido ali escovar os dentes.

Olha, o dia hoje promete.

Concluí minha higiene bucal, tomei um banho e saí de lá me sentindo um pouco melhor, talvez eu seja um pouquinho dramática. Procurei uma roupa confortável no armário onde as minhas coisas estavam meio (meio?) desorganizadas, mas acabei achando alguma coisa e decidi ir até a cozinha tomar um pouco de leite.

Coloquei meu Cartier no pulso e descobri que não eram nem seis da manhã ainda. Uau, nossa, porque isso nunca acontecia quando eu estava na escola e tinha que acordar nesse horário?

Droga de vida injusta.

Cheguei à cozinha e meu coração quase saltou pra fora, reconhecendo imediatamente aquelas costas perfeitamente trabalhadas – eu podia me lembrar com toda clareza de cada fricção, elevação e textura daquelas costas -, minha coluna se arqueou e eu senti aquele rebuliço frio e incomodo no meu estômago. Como eu ainda me sinto assim só de _olhar _para ele é um mistério para o qual eu duvido que um dia ache a resposta, mas talvez tenha alguma ligação com o meu sonho.

Inuyasha se virou e seus olhos prenderam os meus, um sorriso, não aquele sorriso arteiro e sardônico, mas um sorriso de verdade, desabrochou no rosto dele. Direcionado para mim e só para mim, junto com a visão daquele abdômen, eu estremeci.

"Bom dia."

Aí, isso é flashback demais num horário impróprio! Ninguém devia poder relembrar tanto de coisas dolorosas do passado antes do meio dia! Quando eu vi já estava sorrindo de volta e desejando-o bom dia por puro reflexo.

"Não conseguiu dormir?" Inuyasha perguntou, ainda sorrindo, agora indo em direção a geladeira pegar a caixa de leite (oi?!), eu continuei parada como uma estátua velha e estava quase esperando o momento em que um pombo sentaria no meu ombro. Ele serviu o leite em uma xícara e parou a minha frente, estendendo-a. "Deixa eu adivinhar..." Seu tom se tornou mais grave e o volume abaixou, seu sorriso rapidamente se convertendo no supracitado sorriso de diabrete arteiro. "Não conseguia dormir pensando em mim?"

Uh, ele é bom nisso.

"Claro que não, não estava tendo pesadelos." Respondi no automático, hesitando um pouco em aceitar a xícara, sentindo os dedos dele passarem pelos meus com um toque familiar.

"Eu nunca disse que você estaria." Inuyasha piscou para mim e voltou para a bancada onde estava a priori, pegando mais uma vez seu café. Recostou o quadril sobre o mármore e tomou um gole me encarando. "Foi por isso que _eu_ não consegui dormir."

"Mas Inuyasha, pensar em si mesmo é tudo que você faz da vida!" Respondi fingindo surpresa e ele revirou os olhos. Sorri por finalmente achar uma resposta razoável – ainda que infantil – para ele e me sentei na mesa (não à mesa, mas _na_ mesa) cruzando as pernas e bebendo o meu leite.

Pelos próximos minutos, nós apenas bebemos nossas respectivas bebidas sem nos perdermos dos olhos um do outro, em uma intimidade estranha. Quando terminou, Inuyasha largou a xícara na pia e veio até mim com passos largos, apoiando uma mão de cada lado do meu corpo, me deixando encurralada (afinal, tudo que eu posso fazer é deitar na mesa, mas isso além de não ajudar em muito minha situação, não me parece muito certo. Consideravelmente tentador, mas definitivamente não certo).

"Kagome, Kagome... Quando você vai desistir e entender que eu conheço você?" É, talvez eu devesse, porque no final das contas os palpites dele estão sempre certos. Mas é claro que eu nunca vou admitir isso.

"No mesmo dia que você entender que não tem todas as respostas do mundo." De repente o sorriso de Inuyasha estava perto _demais_, sua boca quase tocando a pele do meu rosto, o hálito fresco e sua respiração se chocando com a minha bochecha me impediram de respirar por alguns instantes. Lutei contra a urgência de fechar os olhos. _Não desista sem lutar_.

"Pergunte-me o que você quiser e vai descobrir que eu tenho sim."

"Qual... Qual o número completo de PI?" Perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente.

"_3,_1415(...)¹, trinta e uma casas decimais e geralmente aproximado para 3,14 ou 3." Droga, não tinha como saber se ele estava certo, mas sentia que sim. E a dúvida foi rapidamente varrida quando ele suspirou, parecendo entediado.

"Quais são os melhores sapatos do mundo?"

"Segundo você, os do Manolo Blahnik." Cara, ele realmente ouvia enquanto eu tagarelava sobre moda?

"Verdadeira razão para a Santa Inquisição?"

"Jogos políticos, ajudar a disseminação do catolicismo da bíblia de Constantino minando a crença pagã da religião da Deusa demonizando a mulher." Meu Deus, _como diabos_ Inuyasha sabe disso? Hum, está ficando mais difícil pensar a cada milímetro que ele se aproxima.

"O que acontece no final de _Friends_?"

"Você me fez assistir com você, querida, quer mesmo perder de lavada?"

Por um segundo meus olhos brilharam com a esperança dele estar me enrolando por não saber a verdade, Inuyasha claramente pode ver isso e começou a rir.

"Chandler e Mônica adotam não uma criança mas duas, já que são gêmeos, Ross e Phoebe perseguem a Rachel pelo aeroporto errado e no final das contas ela acaba saltando antes do vôo começar, desistindo de Paris para voltar com Ross." Aaaaah, isso não é justo! "Admita."

"Qual é o sentido da vida?" Inuyasha parou de rir, ok, peguei pesado com essa. Mas há, é uma pergunta sem resposta! Não vou ter que admitir nada. Ele se aproximou de mim, posicionando uma de suas mãos em minhas costas, me impedindo de me afastar – como se eu estivesse tentando muito, né – enquanto ele grudava o rosto com o meu, falando ao pé no meu ouvido, perto o suficiente para que eu sentisse seus lábios se movendo.

"Para mim, sempre foi você."

Arregalei os olhos, sem saber se aquilo era uma piada de extremo mau gosto ou, pior ainda, verdade. Meu cérebro parou de funcionar, entre meus neurônios restava apenas um alerta vermelho de 'PERIGO' ecoando por todas as minhas sinapses.

Pelo amor de Deus, eu estou hiperventilando, parece que o oxigênio não vem em quantidade suficiente. Eu quis me soltar e sair correndo dali, mas sabia que não tinha chance de ganhar dele, tremendo como eu estava, por sorte, não precisei. Inuyasha afastou o rosto do meu enfim e seu sorriso sarcástico permanecia intacto, como se nada anormal houvesse ocorrido. Como se eu não estivesse me sentindo como se um carro houvesse acabado de me jogar pro alto e tremendo mais que o chão durante um terremoto.

Não disse nada, apenas percorreu meu rosto com as mãos antes de se afastar e me deixar ali, em estado catatônico. Por mais de quarenta minutos, até Sango resolver acordar e aparecer na cozinha.

"Kagome? Hey, você está bem?"

Ergui os olhos para ela, nem eu mesma sabendo a resposta. Eu não sabia nada aparte de todos os pontos onde Inuyasha encostou ainda estarem formigando. Acho que Sango tomou minha resposta como um não e me enlaçou em um abraço forte, no qual eu me agarrei porque nada mais parecia sólido no meu mundo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Vocês vão ficar bem." Sango disse, soando reconfortante, mas sem conseguir acalmar o que eu estava sentindo. Sango se afastou de mim o suficiente para segurar meus ombros e me fazer encará-la. "Não vai adiantar fugir e você sabe disso, me promete que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira?"

Como esse povo sempre sabe o que eu estou pensando em fazer?

E eu que achava que não era previsível.

"Prometo."

"Vai dar tudo certo." A morena sorriu e me abraçou de novo. Eu espero que sim, eu sinceramente espero que sim.

Meu único problema é que eu não tenho uma definição exata para 'certo'.

**oOo**

'_Eu prometo que vai ser assim para sempre_.'

A voz de Inuyasha soou em minha cabeça, eu a cobri com o travesseiro, tentando com todas as forças mandá-la embora.

'_Você significa tudo para mim._'

Por favor, por favor, me deixe em **paz**!

'_Pra mim, sempre foi você.'_

É isso, me internem numa clínica porque eu estou enlouquecendo.

**oOo**

"_I wanna be daylight in your eyes, I wanna be sunlight, only warmer..._"

Eu cantarolei baixinho, todos nós estávamos sentados na sala, assistindo televisão e a canção antiga, que eu ouvi bastante durante a minha adolescência, pensando no ser ignóbil que sempre atormentou a minha vida, estava na minha cabeça.

Mal eu pronunciei as palavras e pude ouvir a risada de Inuyasha ecoar e eu sabia que era da minha música.

"Não reclama."

"Não vou, querida." Revirei os olhos rindo um pouquinho também. "Faz muito tempo que eu não ouço essa música."

"Imagino." Os olhos dele brilharam um pouco, e eu desviei meu olhar dele, voltando para o seriado passando na televisão. Nós alugamos a última temporada de _Two and a half man_ e algumas de _House_ e _Supernatural_ para assistir (Depois de uma longa discussão onde eles queriam ver _Smallville_ e nós queríamos _Friends_, e assim por diante.) já que foram as únicas que tanto os meninos quanto eu e a Sango queríamos ver.

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse ser absorvida de novo para dentro da ficção, algo em meu bolso começou a vibrar e tocar e todo mundo se virou para mim com uma expressão confusa. Ai Deus, isso sempre acontece... É que toques mp3 normais não são o suficiente para que eu ouça o telefone tocando, então o meu toque é uma sirene absurdamente alta. Ah, que que foi, pelo menos eu atendo!

"Alô?"

"_Kagome, é você?_" A voz do outro lado da linha perguntou e eu me sentei imediatamente, reconhecendo-a.

"Meu Deus, há quanto tempo." Afastei o bucal do celular do meu rosto por um segundo. "Tem como pausar o DVD só um segundo?" Sango fez o que eu pedi e eu sorri em agradecimento. "Eu nem acredito que você ainda tem meu número!"

"_Claro que eu não ia perder seu número assim tão fácil. Então, como você está?_" Eu sentia o olhar das pessoas em cima de mim e aquilo estava começando a me incomodar um pouco.

"Eu estou ótima e você, Houjo?"

Várias reações simultâneas se desencadearam a menção do nome do meu antigo amigo com quem eu estava conversando, o queixo de Sango caiu, em choque – faz sentido, já que não ouvimos falar dele há tipo uns três anos, Inuyasha arregalou os olhos em uma expressão hilária que fez Miroku começar a rir aquela risada meio canina que mais parece latidos que ele tem, então Inuyasha se recompôs e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas inquisitoriamente.

Sinto que é melhor eu sair da sala agora, o meu telefone é bem alto e dá para escutar tudo que a pessoa do outro lado da linha diz com facilidade.

"_Eu estou muito bem também, as coisas estão se desenrolando bem para mim na Suécia. Tenho um bom emprego, uma... Garota. E você, ainda com o Taisho?_"

Ouch, o momento da pergunta complicada. Quando Houjo esteve nos Estados Unidos pela última vez, eu tinha acabado de ser pedida em casamento por Inuyasha. Levantei do sofá e fui para o corredor, em busca de alguma privacidade.

"Hum, na verdade não. As coisas não saíram bem como imaginamos."

"_Ah, eu sinto muito por vocês, Kagome, de verdade._"

"Não, tudo bem, já tem um tempo." Falei, forçando minha voz a adquirir um tom animado. Até porque eu sabia muito bem que ele não sentia muito, Houjo fora meu namorado há muitos anos e, mesmo tendo permanecido um grande amigo, nunca superou totalmente o rancor de eu tê-lo trocado por Inuyasha.

"_Que bom então. Na verdade, eu te liguei para dizer que eu estou aqui em NY por três dias, vim celebrar o feriado com os meus pais. Queria saber se você não gostaria de ir tomar um café ou algo assim. Mas pensando melhor, acho que um jantar seria mais apropriado para colocarmos a conversa em dia._" Ele hesitou. "_O que você acha?_"

Ele está realmente...

"Tem uma garota, ahã, sei. É aquela... Como é o nome dela?" Inuyasha – que está atrás de mim desde só Deus sabe quando – falou e eu quase pulei ao ouvir sua voz. "Ah sim, Megan Fox, não é?"

Eu quis rir e por muito pouco não me controlei.

"Haaam, Houjo eu não sei, eu estou aqui na casa da Sango para comemorar o Natal e nós temos estado... Meio ocupados."

"_Ah Sango, quanto tempo! Não falo com ela há mais tempo do que não vejo você._" Ai Deus, ele quer um convite. Ele quer um convite! Mas o Inuyasha está aqui, o Inuyasha não gosta do Houjo e é recíproco, o Inuyasha é mais do que impertinente e – HEY, o Inuyasha está pegando o meu celular! "_Kagome?_"

"Houjo, quanto tempo sem ouvir falar de você! Quase comecei a achar que tivesse desistido da Kagome." Inuyasha saudou-o com uma voz simpática que até parecia verdadeira, olhei aquela cena sem acreditar que isso estava mesmo acontecendo nesse dia e escondi o rosto entre as mãos.

"_I-Inuyasha?_" A voz de Houjo se transformou completamente, perdendo quase toda firmeza, abri uma fenda entre dois dedos, vendo Inuyasha abrir um sorrisinho levemente ameaçador. Oi, ele não estar aqui para ver sua cara, maníaca, _querido_.

"Oh, você ainda se lembra de mim, que simpático da sua parte." Inuyasha começou lentamente a andar de um lado para o outro com o celular no ouvido. "Então, sabe o que acontece? A Kagome sente muito, mas não vai poder sair com você. Ela está em uma depressão terrível desde o fim do nosso noivado e apenas os entes mais queridos podem estar com ela neste momento, mas tudo vai dar certo, acho que ela não vai mais precisar voltar para a clínica psiquiátrica onde esteve no outono."

Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! AI MEU DEUS!

Eu. Não. Acredito.

"INUYASHA, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ _PENSA_ –"

"Vê? Ela mal consegue se manter controlada, tem dificuldade em controlar o volume da voz, tem tremores às vezes..." Inuyasha falou se aproximando de mim, me encurralando pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, só que desta vez contra a parede. Senti meus sentidos serem inebriados pelo seu perfume e não tive outra escolha senão relaxar meus ombros. "Seus olhos ficam desfocados e em um instante ela mal percebe a presença de qualquer outra pessoa, tem até dificuldade para respirar." O pior é que com a proximidade eu _realmente _estava achando difícil lembrar como inspirar e expirar da forma correta.

"_Mas ela parecia tão bem falando comigo_..."

"Pois é, não é Houjo? Incrível como nunca se sabe o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha está passando enquanto falamos com ela." Inuyasha correu os lábios pelo meu pescoço e um suspiro escapou ao meu controle. "De qualquer forma, obrigada por telefonar, é muito importante ela se sentir... Querida. Até mais."

Quando eu vi, ele já tinha desligado o telefone.

"Você é tão má, querida. Iria realmente fazer o pobre Houjo sair com você para depois te perder para mim... De novo?"

"E se... E se eu _quisesse_ sair com ele, já considerou essa hipótese?" Eu perguntei assim que reuni o fôlego necessário, já que Inuyasha continuava atacando delicadamente o meu pescoço com mordidas suaves. Droga de ponto fraco.

"Então porque você estaria agarrada a minha camisa dessa forma, quase me pedindo para não me afastar?" Ele desenterrou o rosto do meu pescoço para me olhar nos olhos.

"Talvez porque você seja um tremendo sedutor barato." Repliquei, me sentindo trêmula, os dedos de Inuyasha passaram para os botões da minha blusa, abrindo-os devagar, deixando suas mãos irem roçando pelo meu colo com os movimentos. Deus, está tudo queimando, está tudo queimando!

"Só por isso?"

"Você ser bonito também ajuda um pouco." Minha voz estava rouca e obviamente distorcida, mas eu sorri assim mesmo. Então, ENTÃO, o infeliz me largou, dando dois passos para trás.

Aí eu reparei no olhar ferido estampado em seu rosto.

Algo que eu não via há muito tempo e pensei que não fosse mais capaz de provocar, me senti nua, mesmo estando só com a blusa desabotoada até a cintura e o silêncio que nos abateu pareceu mais sufocante do que o calor absurdo que me corroia antes. Parecia gélido.

E eu que sempre desejei tanto nunca mais ter que ver os olhos de Inuyasha desse jeito. Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, cortei os dois passos de distância que ele havia imposto e me pendurei em seu pescoço, finalmente colando nossos lábios e sentindo aquela descarga elétrica percorrer meu corpo todo. De repente todas as partes de nossos corpos estavam se atritando e eu estava consciente de cada uma delas, como se estivessem acordando depois de um longo período. Uma das enormes mãos de Inuyasha agarrou minha cintura e a outra puxou meu pescoço, quase me esmagando contra si, aprofundando o beijo num frenesi inacreditável.

O gosto dele me atingiu em cheio.

Inuyasha sabia cada movimento, cada local, cada pequeno detalhe... Sempre soube. Sempre soube como me deixar louca em todos os sentidos possíveis para essa frase, e agora, perdida entre seus lábios, seus braços e seus cabelos, eu me perguntei por que algum dia eu saí daqui.

Nos separamos, ofegantes e vermelhos, eu podia sentir meus lábios inchados pelo beijo.

"Diga."

Uma única palavra me trouxe de volta à realidade, ao aqui e agora, o lugar no tempo onde eu sou uma mulher e não mais uma menina irresponsável que tinha a vida toda pela frente, alguém que já havia estado ali antes e sabia o quanto podia doer.

"Não vai dizer, não é?" Inuyasha riu sem humor.

Eu me sentia incapaz de qualquer coisa, eu sentia meu coração se partir em fragmentos ainda menores do que estavam antes, eu sentia que ele se sentia da mesma maneira.

"Tem razão, vai ver é porque eu sou bonito."

Então Inuyasha me deu as costas e saiu andando em direção ao hall de entrada e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi deslizar pela parede até sentar no chão, finalmente liberando a frustração e a mágoa presos entro de mim em lágrimas que eu queria poder mandar voltarem.

Mal reparei quando Sango saiu da sala e me viu naquele estado e me levou para a cama, deitando-se nela comigo e fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos enquanto eu chorava como a adolescente que eu deixei de ser até apagar.

**oOo**

**¹**: O site come o número, então eu tive que apagar.

**-**

**N/A:** Pingüins, meus adorados pingüins! Como vocês estão?

Esta autora que vos fala está ótima – o que uma viagem não faz com uma pessoa, não é?

Fico feliz que estejam gostando da história, eu estou _adorando_ escrevê-la, verdade seja dita, estou tão empolgada. O triste é que ela é curtinha, deve acabar em dois ou três capítulos...

De qualquer forma, meus planos estão se formando e tomando o rumo certo, na minha humilde – não _tão_ humilde assim, mas whatever, opinião. Só pra constar e isso eu acho legal as meninas terem uma noção, eu imagino esse Inuyasha com a cara e a atitude meio _badboy_ do Ian Somerhalder, porque aquele homem é uma perdição e eu acho que é a imagem perfeita para retratar o meu personagem. *wink*

Só para avisar, agora é a hora da mudança, espero que continuem se divertindo, acompanhando e, é claro, deixando reviews. Elas são maravilhosas e eu as _adoro_, de verdade.

Ou seja, obrigada especialmente à:

**Kagome (sami)**, **DaySerafini**, **Bunnie Boo** (hahaha, fico feliz que ache meu Inuyasha irresistível, eu tenho uma queda por esse jeito dele também :x), **Aline L.** (Não vão ser muitos capítulos não, como eu já disse termina em breve, e vem uma oneshot por aí... Leia o aviso no final), **Nika Valliere**, **Ay-chan g**, **Kagome Juh**.

Aproveitem bem as férias que a tortura já vai recomeçar, esse vai ser o meu terceiro ano de ensino médio e as minhas atualizações vão cair MESMO de freqüência, então acostumem-se a esta idéia, ok? Mas prometo fazer o possível. E sinceramente espero terminar esta fic até lá!

E **UM AVISO**:  
Estarei postando muito em breve uma oneshot chamada 'Três badaladas até o fim' que, para quem se interessar, é uma espécie de flashback com os últimos momentos do Inuyasha e da Kagome antes de eles terminarem oficialmente o noivado.

Obrigada por tudo, beijos, beijos,

Fanii.


	4. Stop crying your heart out

**Santa Claus is coming to town**

-

Por: Faniicat

-

"_Hold on!  
Hold on!  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone_

_May your smile (may your smile)  
Shine on (shine on)  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm_

_'Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out"_

/ Oasis.

-

**23 de dezembro de 2009, Manhattan.**

Eu esperei.

Esperei, esperei, esperei, até que por volta das três e meia eu _finalmente_ ouvi o elevador abrir e a porta ser aberta. Meu coração automaticamente começou a se aquecer, dando altos pulos, para o que parecia ser a corrida dos cem metros e eu quase perdi a coragem, mas não dava, eu tinha que fazer isso. E sabia, essa é a pior parte.

Geralmente eu não faço o que tenho que fazer porque estou perdida demais para _saber_.

Saí do quarto, pé ante pé, o que na verdade foi completamente inútil, já que eu dei de cara com ele pouco depois de abrir a porta. O rosto de Inuyasha se tornou inflexível assim que ele identificou minha figura e eu tive que me controlar para não encolher os ombros como uma criancinha se sentindo culpada. Agora eu já estou aqui de qualquer forma, nada de dar para trás, Kagome.

"O que você quer?"

"Conversar?" Isso não devia soar como uma pergunta, droga. Respirei fundo e tentei colocar mais força na voz. "A gente precisa conversar Inuyasha, do jeito que está não dá mais."

Ele pareceu ponderar por um momento se eu era digna ou não de seu tempo (vale lembrar que há algumas horas ele estava me seduzindo contra uma parede!) e então suspirou, passando a mão sobre os olhos e, olhando para ele, eu finalmente vi um homem cansado e não o garoto pedante e displicente (e irritante) que ele sempre se mostra, vi alguém quase tão destroçado quanto eu mesma.

Sinto meu estomago rodopiar dentro de mim e dou olá ao sentimento de culpa que começa a se acomodar dentro dele.

"Tudo bem, pode começar." Foi isso, sem rodeios, sem nenhum prólogo, sem um tempinho para me preparar (Kagome, querida, o que foi todo aquele tempo pensando antes de Inuyasha chegar em casa?), fiquei parada, frente a frente com ele sem saber o que dizer. "Conversa quer dizer que nós temos que _dizer_ alguma coisa, Kagome."

"Eu sei disso." Mandei-o um olhar cortante e tentei achar um modo de começar "Isso não está certo, Inuyasha a gente não pode ficar assim. Quero dizer, estamos aqui para o natal, devia ser uma época feliz e pacífica, não esse pé de guerra infernal!"

Esperei por uma resposta, mas foi em vão já que tudo que Inuyasha não me respondeu, só continuou a me encarar, sem demonstrar nenhuma inclinação para me dizer alguma coisa. Soltei um suspiro.

"Olha, sei que a gente discute o tempo inteiro, parece que a gente simplesmente _não consegue_ conviver como dois seres humanos normais, mas isso está passando dos limites, Inuyasha, eu realmente não sou forte o suficiente para agüentar tudo isso. Ainda dói em mim, não é mais como nos tempos da escola que quando você me agarrava no corredor e cinco minutos depois estávamos brigando e ainda estava tudo bem, porque não é mais uma brincadeira."

"Nunca foi uma brincadeira pra mim." Me perdi olhando nos olhos dele, sentindo uma dor estranha se espalhar pelo meu corpo inteiro.

"Então qual é o ponto de tudo isso? Me deixar maluca é o objetivo da sua vida ou coisa parecida?"

"Não. Você realmente não entendeu, não é?" Inuyasha riu alto, tentei me concentrar em outras coisas – tipo em um lugar para parar com as mãos, já que eu estava mexendo-as inquietamente o tempo todo e esmagando meus dedos uns contra os outros. Inuyasha puxou minhas mãos, parando minha coreografia manual e me fez encara-lo de novo. "O que você acha que teria acontecido se você tivesse chegado aqui e eu tivesse me comportado como 'um ser humano normal', sendo educado e impessoal? Eu sei o que teria acontecido; você estaria fugindo de _olhar_ para mim até agora!"

Tentei pensar em algo para revidar, mas era impossível, a força que vinha de sua voz, como se Inuyasha finalmente estivesse libertando algo que estava preso dentro dele, me impedia de falar. Também havia o fato de que ele estava certo.

Foi impossível não encolher os ombros.

"Você estaria se escondendo de mim por todos os cômodos da casa, dizendo a si mesma o quanto me odeia, o quanto eu sou insuportável a ponto de você não poder sequer respirar o mesmo ar que eu respiro, eu _precisava_ achar um jeito de fazer você entender que isso nunca vai dar certo!" Inuyasha parou, parecendo mais irritado do que eu me lembrava de tê-lo visto. "Você e eu separados não dá certo. Eu sinto a sua falta, porque não consegue entender que eu não estou tentando te deixar louca, apenas fazer você ver que eu ainda quero você, eu ainda preciso de você, agora e sempre. Mas você não pode sequer admitir para si mesma que ainda me ama. Talvez eu estivesse errado, talvez você tenha esquecido o que eu não consegui esquecer."

Ok, nesse momento existem apenas três opções:

Desde aquele momento em minha cama eu _realmente_ enlouqueci e isso não passa de um devaneio de minha mente deturpada.

Inuyasha foi abduzido por uma nave espacial onde fizeram uma remodelagem da mente deturpada _dele_.

Somos uma série de televisão criada por roteiristas sádicos e lunáticos que não sabem escrever uma história que faça sentido.

Porque, vou te contar, isso não faz sentido nenhum! Inuyasha permaneceu calado, me espreitando, talvez esperando que eu concordasse ou discordasse dele, provavelmente esperando que eu me jogasse em seus braços dizendo que ele é o amor da minha vida e nós pertencemos um ao outro (isso reforçaria a hipótese numero 3).

Se ele acha que eu estou em condições de dizer qualquer coisa então devíamos voltar àquela discussão se ele tem ou não todas as respostas, porque isto é claramente um engano.

"A gente só vê aquilo quer ver, Kagome, entende?" E, sem mais nem menos, Inuyasha passa por mim e vai embora.

Grande saída de efeito, admito.

Não sei dizer exatamente quando eu recuperei a capacidade de movimentar, que até então parecia perdida, quando eu reparei, já tinha dado meia volta e estava marchando - sim, batendo os pés como uma criança irritada e tudo o mais - seguindo-o até a porta do quarto.

"Porque ao invés de tudo isso você só não... Sei lá, veio _conversar comigo_?"

"Eu tenho dois motivos, mesmo que só um me sirva de desculpa. O primeiro é, você conversaria comigo?" Não respondi, continuei encarando-o, estreitando os olhos em duas fendas em sua direção, Inuyasha deu um meio-sorriso zombeteiro. "Segundo, não é difícil só pra você. Kagome, não é só você que tem sentimentos e pode se sentir insegura às vezes, afinal, eu tentei e não deu em nada, não é? Pelo menos assim eu sei que eu tentei o máximo que eu pude!"

"E porque só você escolhe isso? Eu nunca posso dizer nada!"

"Você faz suas malas e vai embora e ainda quer opinar no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer porque sou idiota o suficiente pra te querer de volta ainda assim?" Abri a boca, parte ultrajada, parte machucada e... Bom, parte de mim ficou feliz. Quero dizer, roteiro água-com-açúcar ou não, Inuyasha disse com todas as palavras que me queria de volta. Ele me quer de volta! "Agora, me faça um favor, me dê licença porque você está me atrapalhando."

Oi?!

Inuyasha me afastou, e com isso eu quero dizer quase me jogou na outra parede do corredor, e bateu a porta na minha cara. Não acredito nisso. Não acredito nisso. QUEM ele pensa que é?

"AH É? QUE BOM ENTÃO!" Falei levemente exaltada à sua porta. Tudo bem, ok, eu gritei quase grudando meu nariz na madeira. "Faz o que você quiser, Inuyasha, não é da minha conta. E depois você vem me dizer que _EU_ fujo!"

Virei de costas e saí marchando outra vez - se eu danificar o piso da Sango será que ela me faria pagar?

Então eu reparei, na porta do quarto de casal, no final do corredor, duas cabecinhas espreitando para fora, ouvindo a conversa.

"Vem cá, vocês não deviam ter uma vida sexual para por em dia, não?"

Quer saber? Eu não pagaria por piso nenhum, estamos dando quase um reality show de graça para esses dois, um dano ou dois no assoalho nem é paga o suficiente.

Nem a porta que eu quase destruí contra o batente agora (eu acho).

**oOo**

Cheguei em casa pouco depois das nove, me sentindo cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeita. Quero dizer, foi mais um daqueles dias infernais num shopping center _lotadésimo_ na véspera da véspera de natal, mas valeu o suficiente porque eu fiquei o dia inteiro descansando a minha mente. E Deus sabe que eu precisava disso.

Quando eu entrei na sala, os três olhares se abateram sobre mim e Miroku e Sango abriram sorrisos enormes ao me ver, Inuyasha me olhou de cima a baixo, me analisando (talvez porque eu tenha decidido que, se ele pode me provocar até quase me levar à loucura, eu posso brincar com ele de volta. Isso significa que por baixo do casacão enorme e quente que eu abri ao chegar no apartamento eletricamente aquecido, se encontrava um vestido mais curto e ajustado do que eu tenho usado ultimamente, mas ainda casual dia e nem um pouco vulgar. Obrigada, Armani, por existir) e eu assisti com toda a satisfação que brotou em mim seus lábios se retorcerem e sua respiração ser suspensa por um momento.

Há, otário!

"Chegou quem estava faltando!" Miroku me saudou e fez um gesto com as mãos para que eu me aproximasse. "Vem, Kagome, só estávamos esperando você pra jogar Quiz."

Ta falando sério? Jogar Quiz com o Inuyasha me olhando com cara de psicopata? Delícia.

"Ta falando sério?" Perguntei meio pasma. A gente costumava jogar Quiz há muito tempo, quando, tipo assim, ainda éramos dois casais. O jogo é simples, você joga em dupla, tem uns cards com várias palavras, a primeira é a que você tem que fazer seu parceiro descobrir, as outras três são palavras relacionadas que você não pode citar. Fora isso tem um _timer_ e um dos integrantes da outra dupla supervisiona o card pra ter certeza de que não há trapaça, e só se pode pegar outro card quando o parceiro acerta a palavra, quem acertar mais palavras durante o tempo, ganha.

"Estamos. Porque, com medo de perder de lavada?" Ergui uma sobrancelha ante ao sarcasmo de Sango.

"Inuyasha?" Ele sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso travesso que me fazia ter certeza sempre de que nada podia vencer nós dois juntos. Tudo bem que os olhos dele continuavam duros feito aço, mas já era alguma coisa. Vai ver nem era má idéia jogar Quiz. "Fechado então, cadê o jogo?"

"Eu vou pegar!" Miroku se disponibilizou e, sem esperar qualquer confirmação, foi pegar. Troquei um olhar cúmplice com Inuyasha enquanto nós arrumávamos o jogo sobre a mesa. "Quem começa?"

"A gente." Respondi eu e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo, Miroku só sorriu.

"Tudo bem então."

" Você dá as dicas, eu adivinho." Inuyasha falou. A verdade é que ele estava meio seco comigo, nada de 'amor', nem de 'querida', nem nada _irritante_. Parece que um dia não foi o suficiente para ele deixar nossa discussão para lá.

Mas agora é a hora do jogo.

"Se você prefere, madame." Estirei a língua e Sango revirou os olhos.

"Eu supervisiono." Ela se ofereceu e se sentou do meu lado. Miroku ajustou o timer e eu peguei o primeiro card. "Tudo pronto?" Miroku assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. "Então, um, dois, três e... JÁ!"

**Quiz?**

**Palavra**: Itália.  
- Coliseu

- Roma

- Europa

"Meu país favorito no mundo."

"Itália." Inuyasha respondeu sem pestanejar e eu não contive um sorriso enquanto me apressei a pegar outra carta.

**Quiz?**

**Palavra**: Areia.  
- Praia

- Dunas

- Movediça

"Eu prefiro piscina porque...?"

"Na praia tem areia." Eu quase tinha me esquecido quão bom nisso Inuyasha podia ser. "Areia."

"Boa!" Passei a mão pela pequena pilha, pegando outro card entre os dedos.

**Quiz?**

**Palavra**: Afrodisíaco.  
- Estimulante sexual

- Morango

- Sexo

Hum? Senti minhas bochechas ficando coradas.

"Chantilly é...?"

"Doce? Não, claro que não. Creme?" Encarei Inuyasha sentindo vontade de rir. O que eu vou fazer, cara? Tive uma idéia e passei a língua o mais sedutoramente que consegui sobre os lábios.

"Chantilly é o que pra mim, Inuyasha?"

"Afrodisíaco."

**Quiz?**

**Palavra**: Rebelde.  
- Adolescência

- Revolucionário

- Comportamento

"Ui, difícil." Sango deu um sorrisinho sagaz por cima do meu ombro que só me estimulou a conseguir. Coloquei a cabeça pra trabalhar pensando em como ajeitar essa. "Hum, quem quebra as regras." Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Infrator?"

"Inuyasha pensa, eu e você às três da manhã, na sua moto com a sua jaqueta de couro, nos sentindo super..." Antes que eu pudesse controlar estava gesticulando com as mãos, tentando ver se Inuyasha 'pegava no tranco'.

"Rebeldes."

"Eu teria citado a novela mexicana." Miroku comentou e eu comecei a rir enquanto procurava outro card.

"Novela mexicana eu só conheço La Usurpadora!"

**Quiz?**

**Palavra**: Peste bubônica.  
- Doença

- Praga

- Peste negra

"Quando queria me irritar, meu pai me chamava de que?" Senti uma nostalgia falando isso, mas hoje em dia, por mais que sempre doesse, não me deixava mais tão mal me lembrar do meu pai, foi muito duro quando ele morreu, há quatro anos e eu não estava lá.

"Peste bubônica."

"Entre outros!" Sango ressaltou, colocando uma mão sobre meu ombro confortantemente.

**Quiz?**

**Palavra**: Torcida.  
- Jogos

- Hinos

- Animadoras de torcida

"Qual era minha atividade extracurricular favorita quando estávamos na escola?"

"Líder de torcida." Fiz um sinal com a mão como quem diz só metade. "Líder. Torcida."

"Torcida." Peguei outro card com pressa, o nosso tempo estava acabando.

**Quiz?**

**Palavra**: Aniversário.  
- Idade

- Festa

- Presente

"Essa é ridícula." Eu sorri "Meu dia favorito do ano."

"Seu aniversário."

E o timer apitou.

Nós ganhamos a primeira rodada de 7 x 4, a segunda de 8 x 7 e perdemos a última de 7 x 5 (basicamente porque tudo que a gente fazia era rir das besteiras que o Miroku dizia e isso, para mim, é trapaça!), no final das contas jantamos ali mesmo terminando de ver os DVD's que tínhamos alugado e conversando. Não vou dizer que Inuyasha tivesse voltado ao normal, mas estava... Menos complicado, digamos assim.

"Bom, eu vou dormir, o dia hoje foi longo. Boa noite." Inuyasha avisou, levantando-se do sofá e se espreguiçando – aquele típico momento em que todos os músculos torneados dos braços dele se contraem e delineiam perfeitamente à vista pela camiseta de mangas curtas e eu quase morro do coração. Quase esqueci que tinha que ir atrás dele, abobada. Então quando ele começou a ir em direção a porta eu acordei e sorri para Miroku e Sango.

"Então eu vou lá também. Boa noite, meus amores." Soprei um beijo e saí em disparada atrás dele, tentando chegar antes que Inuyasha fechasse a porta. Quando parei em frente à seu quarto, Inuyasha me olhou inexpressivamente e eu recostei no batente enquanto ele andava até a cama espaçosa e sentava nela, começando a tirar os sapatos.

"Então, o que você quer? Conversar de novo?" Ótimo, ironia, melhor recepção impossível.

"Não exatamente." Entrei no quarto e encostei a porta atrás de mim. "Vim te dizer que você venceu, tem toda razão. Você ainda me conhece e tem todas as respostas do mundo."

"Isso não é novidade." Ele sorriu um pouco e eu ri ante à expressão convencida no rosto dele. Quis suspirar, me perguntando como toda essa confusão estava resultando nisso. "Tem mais alguma coisa?"

Reuni toda a pouca coragem que eu tinha e o encarei bem dentro dos olhos.

"Eu também sinto sua falta." Soltei de uma vez só "Absurdamente."

Não posso assumir a responsabilidade pela vontade das minhas pernas, que começaram a se mover em direção à ele sem que eu desse qualquer ordem a respeito disso e se jogaram em seu colo. Literalmente. Quero dizer, pulei sobre ele na cama, envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas – benditas pernas – e contornando seu pescoço com os braços.

Inuyasha agarrou minha cintura e me puxou mais para perto e eu afundei meu rosto em seu peito, agarrando a camisa entre os dedos e agradecendo o quão confortáveis as camisas de Inuyasha sempre eram.

"Até que enfim, não?" Inuyasha riu e rapidamente puxou a camisa pelo pescoço, atirando-a longe e desceu à boca até a minha. E, mais uma vez, meu coração estava batendo num ritmo louco dentro do meu peito, inchado e quase explodindo e borboletas seriam pouco para causar tanta agitação na boca do meu estomago. Desci uma das mãos até o braço dele, apertando tanto quanto eu tinha vontade de fazer toda vez que olhava (E sim, isto sempre foi assim).

Ele tinha razão, até que enfim.

**oOo**

**N/A: **Ok, eu tenho que estar no cinema dentro de meia hora e eu estou aqui escrevendo uma nota pro quarto capítulo! EU TENHO PROBLEMAS, tudo por vocês, leitoras! Haam.

Então, em suma, espero que tenham gostado, sim a fic está acabando D: As coisas vão se resolver em breve. Não sei se ficou bom esse capítulo, não tenho certeza se saiu como o planejado e eu não tive tempo de revisar, então espero que não tenha nenhum erro extremamente bizarro. Se tiver, por favor, avisem a autora!

Obrigada pingüins, beeijos!

**DESCULPE NÃO RESPONDER AS REVIEWS, VOCÊS SÃO TODAS LINDAS E AS COISAS MAIS IMPORTANTES! Eu só continuo aqui por causa de vocês.**

Divirtam-se, Faniicat.


	5. And so this is christmas

**Santa Claus is coming to town**

Por: Faniicat

"_And so this is christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The older and the young_

_A very merry christmas  
And a happy new year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

_And so this is christmas (war is over)  
For weak and for strong (if you want it)"_

/ John Lennon.

**24 de dezembro de 2009, Manhattan.**

Primeiro pensamento do dia: Eu estou dormindo de conchinha. Porque eu acordei? _Adoro_ dormir de conchinha!

Segundo pensamento do dia: Hoje é **natal**! Ah meu Deus, feliz natal, mundo!

Terceiro pensamento do dia: Espera aí, eu to dormindo de _conchinha_? No _Natal_? Inuyasha?

Abri os olhos de súbito, mas tomei cuidado para não tensionar nenhum músculo mais do que o normal, eu sei que qualquer movimentação anormal, por menor que seja, vai acordar Inuyasha, então eu só relaxei contra seu corpo mais e mais enquanto as memórias do dia anterior iam preenchendo minha mente.

Hum, acho que as coisas saíram um pouco de controle.

Não sei por que, mas de repente eu estava sem graça, não sei bem se dele, mas acho que principalmente do... _modo_ como eu me aproximei ontem. No entanto, mesmo meio envergonhada, não me arrependia, só queria ver como é que ia ser agora. Acho que ia ser muito ridículo continuar sem admitir que eu sinto a falta de Inuyasha e que mesmo depois do tempo em que ficamos separados, nada mudou para mim.

Senti uma lufada quente de ar contra a base do meu pescoço e os braços dele se estreitaram ao meu redor e então tudo estava em paz de novo, o mundo parecia certo de novo e, a parte boa é que, dessa vez, não é nenhum sonho. Parece que o buraco dentro de mim, ao qual eu quase me acostumei, começava a sumir e, finalmente, parar de doer. Fechei os olhos.

**oOo**

"Essa noite resolve tudo?" Inuyasha perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha com aquele ar insolente.

"Eu achei que sim, não era você dizendo que sentia minha falta e queria voltar? O que, uma noite era só o que você queria?" Porque eu achei que ia ser simples? É o Inuyasha afinal de contas. Urgh!

"Não é sobre o que eu sinto que eu tenho dúvidas!" E saiu batendo a porta. Eu não acredito nisso. Eu realmente não posso acreditar nisso.

**oOo**

"Então esse é o seu presente." Declarei e tentei sorrir, mas a expectativa não deixava. Eu estava tremendo e sentindo meu estomago se contorcer nos mais absurdos nós dentro de mim.

Senti os olhos de Inuyasha fixos na fita vermelha, ouvindo só meu coração acelerado (Já que tanto eu quanto Miroku e Sango estávamos segurando a respiração suspensa, suspeito que se Inuyasha demorasse muito, íamos os três ficar roxos!).

Então os olhos dele voltaram para o meu rosto. Ai, agora é tudo ou nada.

**oOo**

Quando eu acordei de novo, Inuyasha não estava mais deitado ao meu lado na cama (e eu até teria cogitado ser um sonho, se eu não estivesse no quarto dele). Alguma coisa se agitou dentro de mim, um sentimento estranho.

Quase gritei de susto quando ele saiu do banheiro.

- Bom dia. – Inuyasha desejou, mas sua voz não estava exatamente como eu esperava, aquele tom derretido que eu amava e fazia meus pelos todos se erguerem como mágica, que eu ouvi ontem. Muitas vezes, vale constar.

- Bom dia.

Eu soei hesitante.

- A gente precisa conversar. – Bom, todo mundo sabe que essa frase nunca anuncia nada de bom. Quer ver? Ninguém nunca diz "Precisamos conversar. Você ganhou na loteria!", "Vamos conversar? Quero casar com você" ou "A gente precisa conversar, seu salário está pequeno demais para você", é sempre "A gente precisa conversar: Seu cartão de crédito foi cortado por inadimplência/ quero o divórcio/ a gente devia discutir a relação/ sua mãe morreu/ você se ferrou na prova/ você está demitido/ o mundo está acabando"! Então, obviamente, eu soube que lá vinha bomba.

Se eu pudesse, admito que teria saído correndo, _mas_ eu acho que sair correndo fugindo do seu ex só de _lingerie,_ depois de ter dormido com ele, pela casa da sua melhor amiga em pleno natal não é lá uma escolha muito sábia. Mesmo que você tenha que encarar um 'precisamos conversar' ao invés disso.

- Precisamos? – Encolhi os ombros e Inuyasha confirmou. Droga.

- Essa noite resolve tudo? – Inuyasha perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha com aquele ar insolente.

- Eu achei que sim, não era você dizendo que sentia minha falta e queria voltar? O que, uma noite era só o que você queria? – Porque eu achei que ia ser simples? É o Inuyasha afinal de contas. Urgh!

- Não é sobre o que eu sinto que eu tenho dúvidas! – E saiu batendo a porta. Eu não acredito nisso. Eu realmente não posso acreditar nisso.

**oOo**

Fui para o meu quarto (depois de encontrar minhas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto de Inuyasha e devo dizer que fiquei surpresa ao encontrar minha blusa embaixo do _freezer_ do outro lado do ambiente) e fiquei lá dentro. Tentando, ao invés de cultivar a raiva, pensar sobre o que Inuyasha queria dizer. Cheguei a conclusão de que eu não precisava ter ficado tão na defensiva, mas que Inuyasha também não havia começado do jeito certo. Ele tinha um ponto, apesar de tudo.

Aquela noite de ontem significou muita coisa pra mim, mas a gente não conversou e, bom, esse foi um dos maiores motivos pelo qual acabou e eu quero que seja diferente dessa vez, se é que nós vamos tentar de novo. Nós vamos tentar de novo, não vamos?

Saí do chuveiro e de toalha mesmo voltei pro quarto e sentei na cama. Só eu sei o quanto me machuca ficar sem ele e, apesar das brigas desnecessárias e incessantes, esses quatro dias com Inuyasha me devolveram sua presença e todas as reações que ela causa em mim. Meus olhos vagaram para a direção do armário, pensando nos presentes ali dentro... Hoje é Natal e eu só quero uma coisa de presente.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e a voz familiar me perguntando se podia entrar e, apesar da vontade de ficar sozinha para pensar, deixei-o entrar.

Parado no batente da porta com as mãos enfiadas nos jeans e um brilho inseguro nos olhos – já comentei o quão raros são esses momentos? -, Inuyasha quase parecia grande e deslocado. Então seus olhos me examinaram de cima a baixo e um sorriso zombeteiro nasceu em seu rosto e de repente tudo parecia mais normal e aceitável.

"'Tá tentando me seduzir, mulher?" O encarei confusa por um segundo até lembrar que estava só de toalha e senti meu rosto esquentar na velocidade da luz enquanto Inuyasha começava a rir. "Não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto e, para dizer a verdade, eu acho muito boa a vista, então se quiser continuar assim, por mim está ótimo."

"Cala a boca, Inuyasha, espera aí enquanto eu vou colocar a roupa."

"Se arruma para o jantar logo, não sei se você viu, mas nós acordamos depois das quatro da tarde, daqui a pouco os outros vão estar chegando." QUATRO DA TARDE?

"Vou colocar a roupa." Claro, porque se eu for _me arrumar_ propriamente dito, Inuyasha vai falar comigo daqui a umas duas horas. Procurei o vestido vermelho no armário e puxei o cabide com delicadeza e saí correndo para me esconder no banheiro. O vestido, neste caso, não cobria mais muita coisa que a toalha né, mas, fazer o que? O decote em forma de coração era generoso e subia em duas alças não muito grosas que desciam pelas minhas costas até a cintura, onde finalmente o decote acabava. Para compensar, não era muito curto, batendo uns dois dedos acima do joelho, em um vermelho vivo e vibrante que eu sabia que Inuyasha ia adorar. Suspirei e soltei os cabelos do coque que fiz para tomar banho, ajeitando-os rapidamente com a escova e um secador. Ótimo, o resto eu faço depois.

Quando eu saí do banheiro, foi a minha vez de ficar parada sem graça no batente da porta, já que Inuyasha não fez a menor questão de tentar disfarçar que me examinou da cabeça aos pés. Engoli a vergonha e me forcei a me mexer. Era a hora de conversar, Kagome, não a de aproveitar que ele já estava sentado na cama para subir em cima dele e faze-lo se perder no meio dos meus travesseiros algumas horas... Ok, chega. Meus pensamentos danados foram sendo substituídos pela gravidade que imperava dentro do quarto. De repente não havia brincadeiras, barreiras, orgulho, não havia nada ali entre ele e eu. E eu senti um medo absurdo. Talvez fosse o medo de me ver de novo tão próxima dele, de me machucar outra vez, de estar me encaminhando para a borda de um precipício do qual eu já me joguei uma vez.

"Temos que conversar, não é?"

"Pois é." Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Kagome, primeiro eu queria me... desculpar. Não era a minha intenção ter sido grosso com você mais cedo, é só que eu não estava pensando direito. Nada parecia fazer muito sentido na minha cabeça, quero dizer, primeiro você reluta até o fim, até me fazer entender que eu e você queríamos coisas diferentes e que eu estava tentando a toa e aquilo doeu, entende?

Meus ombros caíram e foi difícil sustentar seus olhos. Assenti com um movimento de cabeça.

"Não retiro o que eu disse mais cedo. Não tenho dúvidas sobre o que eu sinto eu só preciso saber se você também quer tentar ou se eu estou..." Eu sabia que ele nunca chegaria a terminar aquela frase.

"Eu... Eu..." Eu tinha milhares de coisas para dizer, mas no fundo eu estava relutante. De alguma forma, algo em mim ainda queria dizer _não_, não que eu não o quisesse mais, não que durante essa noite todos os meus poros não tivessem se rendido ao toque de Inuyasha, era só que... Não sei bem explicar. Pensei em nosso namoro, pensei na amizade que existia desde a nossa infância antes dele, pensei nas brigas, no tempo separados, na noite de ontem, pensei em tudo, mas minha boca continuou entreaberta sem emitir som algum.

Ficamos em silêncio, nos olhando nos olhos e na minha mente não havia nada, apenas um latejar longínquo que me avisava que quando aquela dor que estava sendo anunciada me atingisse, seria devastador.

Cabia a mim decidir se eu ia espera-la me atingir ou se eu iria tomar uma providência agora.

Mas eu continuava imersa naquele vazio. O mundo parecia frio longe dos braços dele e eu sentia tudo vividamente dentro de mim, mas nada daquilo parecia alcançar meus lábios. Eu só continuei estática, encarando-o desolada.

"Eu só queria entender o que se passa na sua cabeça. Se isso realmente significa alguma coisa para você ou se simplesmente me deixar frustrado te diverte."

Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos olhos, esfregando-os.

"Inuyasha..."

O silencio foi resposta suficiente.

"Eu não vou estragar a noite de natal com isso, deixa pra lá." Me deu vontade de perguntar por que então ele fora até ali. Quem gostava de ver quem frustrado nessa história?

Porque sempre tínhamos que ferir um ao outro?

Ele levantou da minha cama e seguiu com agilidade felina até aporta, rápido demais para meu pensamento lento.

Quando ele bateu a madeira no batente eu tive apenas duas certezas: Eu nunca o havia amado tanto e Inuyasha Taisho indo embora era uma coisa que eu já havia visto por vezes o suficiente na minha vida.

**OoO**

Não me lembro de ter comemorado um natal tão infeliz quanto esse na presença de Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku.

Todos estavam reunidos no apartamento, a noite caíra e estava tudo lindo, exatamente como sempre fora. A imensa árvore decorada brilhava _verde, vermelho, dourado, mais dourado_. Pisca-pisca, bolas de louça coloridas, uma estrela trabalhada, vasos de flores e, por fim, na sala de jantar, o exuberante banquete preparado pro jantar. Todos estavam aqui, os pais da Sango, sempre tão elegantes, e o irmão mais novo dela que de repente havia virado um rapaz e agora ostentava orgulhosamente uma namorada muito bonita nos braços. Sesshoumaru também estava aqui, discutindo alguma coisa silenciosamente na sacada com Inuyasha enquanto Rin se divertia com a nova namorada de Kohaku.

Sango não saíra do meu lado desde que eu entrei no cômodo. Era bem óbvio que havia alguma coisa errada.

Eu fiz o que pude para tentar parecer bonita, mas nem o penteado, nem os brincos de ouro, nem a maquiagem, nem mesmo meus saltos Blahniks incríveis me fizeram parecer melhor. Eu tinha a mesma aparência do meu coração: Algo em frangalhos, esmigalhado, cansado e triste. E o pior de tudo, por inconseqüência minha.

Ou seja lá o que fora que calara minha boca mais cedo.

Todos conversavam na sala e eu tentava não parecer tão obviamente perdida nas bolhas que estouravam na flûte de champanhe em minhas mãos, até que uma mão firme tocou meu ombro e me fez levantar os olhos de supetão para encarar bem fundo naqueles orbes dourados. (E quase ter um infarto de susto, mas aparentemente isso não era importante.)

"Ahm, o que foi, Sesshy?"

"Vem aqui comigo um minuto." A voz de Sesshoumaru estava como sempre fora. Imponente e fria, mas depois de tantos anos convivendo com ele, eu podia perceber o toque de perturbação e preocupação atrás de seu tom indiferente.

Seguindo-o para fora da sala percebi o quão indolente estava sendo, eu sentia tanta falta dele e de Rin, falara tão pouco com eles desde que terminara com Inuyasha e agora que eu estava ali com os dois, ficava prestando atenção nas erupções de gás da superfície da minha bebida.

"O que está acontecendo com você e Inuyasha, Kagome?" Eu abaixei os olhos assim que ele me fez a pergunta. Eu não queria encarar Sesshoumaru, não queria deixar que a perspicácia dele lesse todo o meu medo, todas as minhas inseguranças.

Eu sabia que ele sempre tinha sido um dos meus melhores amigos, o garoto e, agora, o homem que sempre estivera ali para mim pra me ouvir chorar e me dar conselhos sensatos, e, por isso, me conhecia bem demais.

"Eu... Eu sinceramente não sei, Sesshy." Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

"Eu acho que eu sei." Sesshoumaru ergueu meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos. "Kagome, depois de tudo que aconteceu eu entendo que você esteja com medo. Eu sei o quanto pode ser difícil para você engolir seu orgulho por causa das merdas que o meu irmão faz, mas será que você não percebe como vai estar machucando a si mesma e a ele se disser que não por puro medo?"

Mordi meu lábio tentando não entrar em contato com meus sentimentos. Porque o pior de tudo é que eu sabia muito bem que Sesshoumaru estava certo.

"Inuyasha pode ser um imbecil, mas ele te ama. E pelo que ele me contou, vocês ficaram a dois passos de se acertar e foi você quem fugiu. _Ele_ é o responsável pela parte idiota da relação de vocês, Kagome, não me faça mudar de idéia sobre isso."

Sim, isso me fez rir um pouco.

"Eu não sei te dizer o que aconteceu dentro daquele quarto, Sesshoumaru. Eu já tinha pensado sobre aquela discussão de manhã, eu já tinha me decidido, eu sei o que eu sinto, por mais que Inuyasha tenha dúvidas do que eu quero, eu não tenho. Mas eu não _consegui_ dizer nada, as palavras nem sequer se formavam dentro da minha boca, parecia que eu estava presa. É um medo tão grande de estar indo na direção da beirada do tártaro de novo só pra ser empurrada de lá de novo. Eu demorei tanto tempo para conseguir uma mínima estabilidade sem Inuyasha, como eu vou fazer quando eu ficar sozinha de novo?"

"É um risco que você vai ter que correr. Mas tenha em mente que não é '_quando_' você ficar sem ele, Kagome, é '_se'_ você ficar sem ele. E sem Inuyasha não quer dizer sozinha, você sabe, você só ficou sozinha todo esse tempo porque quis." Porque eu quis cortar tudo que me lembrava Inuyasha da minha vida, eu sei, admiti para mim mesma em silêncio. "A questão é só se meu irmão idiota vale a pena. Você ainda o ama o suficiente para querer tentar de novo?"

O que Sesshoumaru dizia fazia sentido.

Eu já havia me decidido. Porque então eu simplesmente não agia nisso?

Parecia tão difícil, mesmo sendo tão simples. Como eu podia me deixar simplesmente voltar, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Porque as coisas não eram mais fáceis, como foram ontem a noite quando tudo que eu sabia era que eu precisava mergulhar nos braços de Inuyasha e faze-lo entender que aquilo não terminaria daquele jeito? Sesshoumaru me lançou um olhar significativo e saiu em direção à sala sem me dizer mais nada.

Recostei minhas costas na parede e fiquei encarando os quadros do corredor de Sango por um tempo, me sentindo um lixo indeciso.

Pff, e eu ainda tento dizer que sou uma adulta responsável. Não consigo nem tomar uma decisão tão simples quanto ficar com o homem que eu amo ou não, não consigo nem pagar minhas contas...

Sesshoumaru tinha razão.

Parte de mim não queria admitir isso.

Talvez fosse a parte que ainda estava magoada com Inuyasha. Ele me deixou ir embora, não deixou? Que direito tinha de vir atrás de mim agora?

Mas, como dizia algum músico que minha cultura popular desconhece, o coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece.

E então eu já tinha decidido.

Voltei para a sala e resolvi esperar o momento certo. Resolvi assumir o controle da minha vida e sair daquela inércia. Resolvi que era natal, eu estava com as pessoas mais importantes do mundo para mim e eu não ia ficar deprimida. Eu _era_ uma mulher adulta afinal, ou ao menos teria que começar a me movimentar para ser. Eu não poderia ser uma menininha mimada para sempre.

Sango sorriu e veio sentar ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e entrando na roda que começou a se formar ao meu redor enquanto eu começava a falar sobre qualquer assunto bobo e divertido e eu me sentia mais leve (não mais leve do tipo '_o champanhe está fazendo efeito_', mas mais leve do tipo '_estou mais satisfeita comigo mesma_'). Só faltava uma coisa. Relampejei os olhos na direção de Inuyasha e capturei seu olhar sobre mim. Minha respiração travou por um segundo e eu dei um jeito de dar um sorriso mínimo antes de desviar minha atenção de novo.

Os ponteiros do relógio foram passando até que bateu a meia noite e era a hora de trocar os presentes e ir cear.

Eu me senti em casa outra vez, revendo meu passado, enquanto todos os meus amigos de infância, minha _família_, trocavam seus presentes com abraços apertados e declarações. Era mais do que só um feriado ou troca de bens materiais, era mostrar o quanto nos importamos uns com os outros, mesmo que às vezes a distância do dia a dia nos faça esquecer, estamos todos juntos nessa, sempre estivemos e independente do que aconteça, das brigas de casal que ocorram entre Miroku e Sango, das guerras que eclodem entre irmãos ou dos noivados que acabam, nós _sempre_ estaremos juntos, porque isso é o que mais importa e eu teria feito uma das maiores besteiras da minha vida se houvesse ido para qualquer outro lugar senão a casa da Sango.

Porque isso é o amor. Não é não ter problemas ou nunca brigar, é conhecer o melhor e o pior do outro e amá-lo sem limites ainda assim, é passar os anos sem conta e continuar pertencendo ao mesmo lugar, é um laço que ultrapassa qualquer palavra ou definição, é algo que se sente, que te queima, te aquece, te faz sorrir e chorar, te machuca e te cura. Um verdadeiro morde-assopra.

É olhar para cada canto de uma casa e se lembrar de uma história diferente, é saber que o gelo em forma de bolinhas plásticas no congelador tem as seis iniciais de vocês marcadas em uma noite dormindo em colchonetes no assoalho frio para estrear o novo apartamento de casados de Miroku e Sango, é ver a importância de o porta-retrato logo ao lado da foto de casamento ser uma foto da sua adolescência, é enxergar que isso vai além do gelo ou da foto, são os pequenos gestos que construíram uma vida inteira.

É ver a sua melhor amiga te dar um abraço que dispensou qualquer declaração, saber que quanto maior é o laço que se tem com essa pessoa, mais difícil é se expressar e é exatamente por isso que nenhuma das duas conseguiu dizer nada além de '_Eu te amo_' na hora de trocar os presentes.

É chegar a hora de trocar presentes com a pessoa mais importante da sua vida e sentir medo. E saber que, apesar do medo, vale a pena. Como sempre valeu. Amor é coisa do destino, coisa que a física não explica, que a ciência não consegue reproduzir. É só isso e é o que faz o mundo girar.

Inuyasha se aproximou de mim com o presente nas mãos e eu peguei o embrulho pequeno que estava na árvore para ele. Ele me entregou o pacote sem dizer nada e eu o coloquei em cima da mesa, eu mesma tirando a fita vermelha que envolvia o bonito papel reluzente em volta do presente que comprei para ele, deixando a mostra a caixa do relógio de couro italiano e platina que eu (me endividei até a morte) comprei na Cartier.

"Isso aqui era para ser o seu presente." Eu disse sem nem olhar para a caixa em minhas mãos, apenas estendi-a na direção dele, que pegou igualmente sem dar-lhe atenção. "Eu pensei bastante no que eu poderia comprar para você que não me fizesse parecer uma pão dura por ter ganho um presente seu sem te comprar nada e foi a isso que eu cheguei. No dia que você disse que tinha perdido o seu na mudança eu soube que era isso o que eu queria comprar... Mas o que eu comprei não tem importância nenhuma."

Dei dois passos a frente, ficando mais próxima. Olhei para a fita de cetim ainda entre meus dedos e comecei a enrolá-la no pulso devagar.

"Eu não queria vir para cá nesse feriado porque eu sabia que você iria estar aqui. E eu não conseguia suportar a idéia de estar no mesmo lugar que você e não estar _com_ você. Eu tive muito medo de que as coisas tivessem mudado para sempre, de que não houvesse mais volta, de que você tivesse outra pessoa agora. Eu queria ter dito isso mais cedo hoje, me desculpe. Eu ainda tenho medo, Inuyasha, de estar me abrindo de novo, de estar cometendo o mesmo erro de novo, mas se eu estiver... Eu não vou me arrepender. Porque eu sei que eu nunca poderia me arrepender de sentir o que eu sinto e a única coisa que não valeria a pena seria deixar você escapar entre meus dedos pelo simples fato de que eu estou aterrorizada de que tentar de novo não seja o suficiente." Sesshoumaru me lançou um de seus raríssimos sorrisinhos verdadeiros e eu senti meus olhos marejando. "Eu queria poder fazer um discurso tão lindo quanto o que eu fiquei imaginando no resto da noite, mas eu não consigo. Você disse que não era sobre os seus sentimentos que você tinha dúvida... Não é possível que seja sobre os meus também porque eles ficam mais óbvios cada vez que eu olho pra você. Eu nunca soube e aparentemente nunca vou saber como viver sem você. Você é a coisa mais importante para mim e eu te amo... demais." Suspirei. "Então esse é o seu presente." Indiquei a fita ao redor do meu pulso. "Resta saber se você me aceita de volta."

Declarei e tentei sorrir, mas a expectativa não deixava. Eu estava tremendo e sentindo meu estomago se contorcer nos mais absurdos nós dentro de mim.

Senti os olhos de Inuyasha fixos na fita vermelha, ouvindo só meu coração acelerado (Já que tanto eu quanto Miroku e Sango estávamos segurando a respiração suspensa, suspeito que se Inuyasha demorasse muito, íamos os três ficar roxos!).

Então os olhos dele voltaram para o meu rosto. Ai, agora é tudo ou nada.

O sorriso que brotou em seus lábios era toda a resposta que eu precisava para cobrir os últimos dois passos de distância entre nós e mergulhar no abraço quente e _só meu_. E finalmente sentir como se tudo estivesse encaixado no lugar certo, a vida estivesse de volta ao trilho e tudo... É, tudo tinha valido a pena.

O que Inuyasha murmurou ao meu ouvido era tudo que eu precisava ouvir, ao som dos aplausos e assovios dos outros e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás rindo e voltando a encarar o sorriso perfeito do meu... Do _meu homem_ e senti-lo cobrir meus lábios com os seus de novo.

Então essa era a resposta de Sesshoumaru: Eu ainda o amo o suficiente para tentar de novo quantas vezes forem necessárias.

Porque amor é isso. Não tem explicação, não tem motivo, não tem circunstância, ele existe, ele impera.

E se todo mundo sentisse um amor como esse, o mundo não seria o lugar triste e desbotado que é agora.

O espírito do natal vai além de presentes e comida, apesar de que abrir meus pacotes tenha me feito muito feliz, principalmente por estar sentada no colo de Inuyasha. Especialmente porque o presente _dele_ incluía a minha antiga aliança de noivado e a conhecida chave do nosso apartamento. Mas o espírito do natal vai além. Porque ele nos lembra o verdadeiro significado de estar em família, estar em casa.

E isso, por incrível que pareça, nem meus Manolo Blahnik pagam.

**OoO**

_Quanta demora, quanta enrolação!_

Eu sei que vocês estão pensando isso e, por favor, me desculpem. Eu estou no pré-vestibular e minha vida pessoal está uma coisa extremamente confusa e dolorosa nesse momento (algum dia eu juro que escrevo uma fic contando, porque eu sou digna de uma das Kagomes mais desastradas, otárias e perseguidas por karmas absurdos! Hahaha).

Eu queria muito fazer uma nota especial pra esse último capítulo, mas eu não consigo... Ele ta escrito há um tempo e eu me sinto bem culpada de não ter postado ainda e, acima de tudo, eu não consigo nem pensar em amor nesse momento sem sentir vontade de vomitar, chorar e gritar como uma criança mimada agora (eu sei que ninguém ta nem aí pro estado pessoal da autora, mas eu queria me justificar anyway, final da minha fic ok? Hahaha).

Então é isso.

Acima de tudo, **muito** obrigada a quem acompanhou a história, quem torceu pelos meus dois personagens malucos, quem mandou reviews lindas que – por mais que não pareça às vezes – me incentivam muito. E quanto a demora de outras pendências (coff coff, eu sei que república ta com teia de aranha) eu não sei o que eu posso dizer, não há nada a ser usado em minha defesa além de pura incapacidade. Eu tenho uma vida, bem conturbada aliás, pra lidar também.

Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo, que ele tenha feito sentido – sou terrível pra fins, mas curti esse – e que tenha sido tão bom quanto vocês esperavam. Enfim, é isso.

Muito obrigada, de verdade, meus pingüins.

Mil beijos e até a próxima, Faniicat.


End file.
